Jolly Roger Bay (Kaizo Mario 64)
Jolly Roger Bay is the third course in Kaizo Mario 64, but cannot be fully explored until after Mario has defeated Bowser in the Dark World and explored the basement. The level contains a 'Kaizo Trap': Mario's initial spawn point is above a Green ! Box directly above a whirlpool. This means that if Mario enters this level before pressing the Green Cap Switch in Hazy Maze Cave, he will immediately land in the whirlpool and lose a life. The changes this between this stage and the original Jolly Roger Bay are much more simple and direct than the ways Whomp's Fortress has changed: Many whirlpools have been added to the ocean (notably one under Mario's starting position, sixteen at the deepest waters with the sunken ship, and a dozen in the middle of the stage that form star 4's "whirlpool basin"), all of the Clams have been moved to the whirlpool basin, and the falling pillars in the ocean cave have been replaced with Kuromame and Chuckyas. Additionally, the entrance to the ocean cave is blocked by metal boxes on all star missions except star 3, and since there are 73 coins inside of this cave, this is the only mission the 100 coin star can be collected in. Stars 'Star 1: Plunder in the Sunken Ship' This star is virtually unchanged from the original game. The central whirlpool basin is too deep under the water to grab Mario unless he intentionally swims into it, and the whirlpools in the deepest parts of the stage are too far from the entrance to the ship. They can all be safely ignored as Mario lures Unagi out of the ship's opening, swims into it, and solves the simple (and unchanged) treasure chest puzzle to raise the ship and earn the star. 'Star 2: Can the Eel Come Out to Play?' Now that the ship is floating again, a few more whirlpools and rocks will spawn on the ocean floor where it used to be, around the jet stream. Mario doesn't need to go that deep to collect this star though, so again he can ignore the changes in this stage as he lures the eel out and grabs the star from its tail. 'Star 3: Treasure of the Ocean Cave' Mario has to select this star mission to collect either this star or the 100 coin star, or else impassable metal boxes will block the entrance to the ocean cave. Once inside, Mario won't find the usual Goombas or falling stone columns, as they've all been replaced with Kuromame and Chuckyas. These enemies aren't difficult to dodge in this wide open space, however, so Mario should have no trouble opening the treasure chests and earning this star. If Mario is going for the 100 coin star during this mission, he will definitely need to collect the ten blue coins here. The blue coin switch is visible right inside the ocean cave, but the blue coins themselves cleverly spawn out of view outside of the ocean cave. Right outside the entrance, side flip against the wall of metal boxes to find all ten coins spawned at the same point, right below the roof here. 'Star 4: Red Coins in Whirlpool Basin' As the star name suggests, all eight of the red coins are between the whirlpools in the central part of the stage. Three rows of Clams are lined up in between the whirlpools, and each Clam holds a red coin. Mario must take his time so he doesn't get hit by any of the Clams, as the recoil from even one hit could send him into a whirlpool. The safest strategy is to be patient and make sure Mario is lined up perfectly between the whirlpools before he starts swimming, so he can grab the red coins while slowly swimming straight forward through to the other side of the basin. Once Mario has all eight red coins, the star will spawn on the stone ledge that held star 5 in the original game. He can find the Bob-omb Buddy on a small platform to the right of the stage, just like in Super Mario 64. With the cannon open, Mario just needs to blast to the stone pillar near the ledge, and then jump from it into this star. When this star or star 3 is selected, the whirlpool in the top left corner of the basin is removed, making it easier for Mario to safely reach the first row of Clams. 'Star 5: The Phantom Pirate Ship' After all the work Mario put into raising the ship in star 1, it's now nowhere to be found! The ship is invisible during this mission, but its collision is still there. Mario will have to use the thin wooden ledges on the right side of the stage to reach the invisible deck of the ship and carefully maneuver to its rear: During this star mission, a ! Box containing a star is above the raised ledge on the very back of the ship. While trying to blindly reach it, remember that there is a wall right before the back part of the ship and be careful not to let the boat's rocking motions send Mario into the water, or else he'll have to waste time swimming around and climbing onto the ship again. 'Star 6: Into the Stone Claw' Just like with the previous star, the ship is invisible during this mission. During this mission only, there is a Green ! Box on the very back of the invisible ship, in the same spot where the previous star was. Mario must grab this Metal Cap and use it to sink down to the very bottom of the stage, taking care not to land inside any whirlpools there. Five rocks sticking out of the ocean floor here form fingers of the "stone claw", and the jet stream with this star is in the middle of these rocks. If Mario is quick, he can reach the star before the Metal Cap wears off and the jet stream pushes his lighter form away. Alternatively, with great timing in his swimming, Mario can fight against the currents of the jet stream and reach the star inside of it without the Metal Cap. The stone claw makes doing this slightly more difficult than it is in the original game, as he is limited in the angles he can swim at the jet stream from. Enemies *Clam *Unagi *Kuromame *Chuckya Category:Water Level Category:Kaizo Mario 64 Category:Extreme level Category:Level Category:Location